Rapazes e Rumores
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Quando alguém escuta algo que não deve ... gera rumores e confusão! Conversas de raparigas, confissões e surpresas. Dedicado à Anamateia. Está relacionado com a maravilhosa fanfic "Beyblade O Retorno"


Olá a todos!

Voltei com uma one-shot inesperada.

Disclaimer: beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. As Furious Girls ( à expeção da Sakura) e o Sr. Carter não me pertencem, mas sim à Anamateia.

Obrigada por emprestares as tuas personagens. Esta one-shot é dedicada a ti. Espero que gostes ;)

Boa leitura.

Nota: a one-shot situa-se entre o capítulo 100 e o 101, da Fanfic " Beyblade O retorno " da Anamateia.

Noat 2: pequena menção à one-shot "uma noite com as Furious" da autoria da Anamateia.

 **Titulo:** Rapazes e rumores

-/-

Numa manhã de sol.

No escritório de Carter.

\- Sakura, sabes que aquela situação de há dias, não pode sair daqui, nem irá repetir-se. – falou Carter, em tom sério, de olhos cravados na líder das Furious Girls.

\- Da minha parte, ninguém saberá o que aconteceu. Prometo, Sr. Carter.

\- Só tenho agradecer a tua discrição.

Sakura saiu do escritório, não sem antes realizar uma pequena vénia. Soltou um pequeno suspiro. Retirou da sua pochete os auscultadores e num ápice colocou-os, nos ouvidos. Agora sim, estava preparada para ir treinar. Porém, não percebeu que alguém escutou a conversa e desatou a soltar um boato, entre os Bleyders.

-/-

 _Horas mais tarde._

Dayse e Dori tinham saído do quarto. Ruby imaginou que estaria sozinha. Aproveitou então para se cuidar um pouco. Pintar as unhas, dar um jeito ao cabelo, aplicar uma máscara hidratante no rosto.

A equipa já não era a mesma, desde que Hiro ocupara o lugar de treinador.

Todas mudaram. Foram obrigadas a mudar, face aos acontecimentos.

Muita coisa continuava sem fazer sentido e por mais que ela se esforçasse, o espirito de equipa que as unia, estava dissipando-se e Ruby, começava aos poucos exasperar-se com a possibilidade de não voltarem a se entender. Todas. Sem excepção.

Olhou para a janela e aproveitou para "lavar" a vista, apreciando alguns Bleyders treinando, sem t-shirt. Um sorriso apoderou-se no seu rosto. Aquilo sim, valia a pena admirar e até, quem sabe, namoriscar?

Um abrir de porta súbito, assustou-a. Era Sakura quem entrava. Estava de auscultadores (aos berros), toda empoeirada e com aspecto cansado. Teria ido ela treinar ?

\- Bem-vinda! – cumprimentou Ruby acenando. Sakura rapidamente desligou os auscultadores e cumprimentou-a.

\- Não te tinha visto, no entanto… esse cheiro a verniz, já é outra história.

\- Gostas da cor? – mostrou de imediato à amiga.

\- Chamativo mas sim, fica-te bem. – elogiou com um pequeno sorriso Sakura.

\- Foste treinar beyblade, sozinha?

\- Ao que parece, todas temos sempre algo para fazer além do Beyblade… então, sim, aproveitei para treinar um pouco. As técnicas básicas. Fiz uma revisão… foi… - engoliu em seco discretamente – _produtivo._

\- Produtivo? – indagou estupefacta Ruby. – A favorita da equipa, a chamar uma "revisão" de produtivo?

Sakura suspirou indignada com a conversa da amiga.

\- Sim foi produtivo. Não sou a favorita de nada. Em tempos, posso ter sido, mas não agora, Ruby. – Sakura dirigia-se para o quarto mas foi interrompida pela presença da amiga.

\- Espera lá! – bateu com as palmas – Que raio se passa aqui?

\- Constatação da realidade, nua e crua. Apenas isso. Qual o espanto? – perguntou com alguma dúvida Sakura, ao apreciar as expressões de Ruby.

\- A verdade, Sakura, é que nenhuma de nós está no seu melhor, já algum tempo. – confessou baixinho Ruby.

\- Dayse parece motivada. Os seus ataques estão mais fortes a cada beyluta que passa. – falou Sakura, obtendo um acenar de cabeça da amiga. – então o que nos falta é motivação. Por isso… fiz uma reflexão, sobre o que tinha motivado a largar a minha banda e dedicar-me a esta equipa. E recordei. – exibiu um discreto sorriso- Defrontarmos os Bladebreakers. Conquistar o título mundial. Sermos famosas e aplaudidas em outros torneios. Entrar na história do beyblade como a primeira equipa feminina a conquistar o título.

\- Wow! Mas esqueceste da parte de ficarmos ricas. – acrescentou Ruby, fazendo Sakura sorrir um pouco. – Milionárias e … _rapazes giros_. – apresentou um sorriso divertido.

\- Ora tu Ruby! – exclamou Sakura contornando a amiga. – Olha, vou tomar um duche rápido e já regresso para falarmos de "motivações".

\- Não recuso uma "Sakura conversadora" por nada deste mundo! – brincou Ruby levando com uma almofada na cara.

Enquanto a gótica tomava um duche, Ruby decidiu ligar a televisão. No entanto, as palavras de Sakura fizeram sentido na sua cabeça.

Era isso que estava faltando à equipa. A motivação inicial, o elo que as unia. Isso e Ana.

" _porque tudo tinha que estar tão sensível e complicado?"_

Ruby recordou uma das primeiras noites, passada em equipa, sobre o _"ídolo do beyblade_ ".

Não se recordava da resposta de Ana sobre esse assunto. Ruby não tinha um ídolo apenas, por isso, a lista era um pouco vasta. Dayse sempre quis lutar contra Tyson, e sempre falou nisso num tom quase apaixonado. _Eis o resultado_. Dori também chegou a confessar que gostaria de lutar contra Tyson, mas que Max seria um bom desafio, devido ao seu estilo defensivo. E a resposta de Sakura qual era? Ruby pensou um pouco e recordou-se. Oh sim! _Kai Hiwatari._

Aquela aristocrata russa, cantora de uma banda mundialmente conhecida, queria desafiar o Kai para uma luta.

Mas… revirou os olhos.

A Sakura poderia defrontar quem quisesse. Porque não escolher Tyson? Até que ele foi o tricampeão mundial.

E isso, lembrou-lhe da implicância de Sakura com Tyson… era demais!

Ela poderia ter quem quisesse aos seus pés… no entanto, ela "implicava" com os dois melhores amigos e rivais Bladebreakers.

Isso significaria que…

\- bo! – Sakura exclamou ao ouvido de Ruby, fazendo-a dar um salto do sofá. – Em que pensavas para nem ouvires perguntar se querias jantar pizza?

\- Rapazes!

Sakura riu-se um pouco, e carregando velozmente no telemóvel, fazia o pedido de take-away.

Ruby ficou perplexa por instantes. Era impressão dela ou a gótica mal-humorada, estava mais relaxada? Parecia mais… ela quando ingressou na equipa? Isso poderia significar que ela já teria ultrapassado o sentimento por Hiro?

\- Sakura… posso fazer uma pergunta nada delicada?

\- Poder podes. Agora não te garanto resposta.

\- Certo! – fitou Sakura, endireitando o cabelo.

\- O que viste no Hiro? Por favor! Estamos as duas sozinhas. Podes contar os detalhes todos.

Sakura foi apanhada de surpresa. O choque na sua cara foi visível. O inspirar fundo dela foi desolador. Limpou a lágrima rapidamente.

\- Hiro… não sei! Sinceramente não sei. Simplesmente mexeu comigo. – deu com os ombros – não tenho detalhes para partilhar.

\- Podes desabafar comigo. Vá lá Sakura. O que Hiro tem de diferente Tyson?

Sakura ruborizou violentamente.

\- Pergunta mais hedionda! – criticou Sakura, surpreendendo Ruby.

\- Mas não te safas sem me dar uma resposta! Porque implicas tanto com Tyson? Se Hiro é irmão dele…

\- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – cortou bruscamente Sakura.

\- Tem tudo! Porque raio o irmão do tricampeão viria nos treinar? E porque tu, de todas, sempre tiveste uma implicância fora do comum, com Tyson! Não achas isso estranho? – fez uma breve pausa – Eu sempre achei. – realçou a morena.

\- Foi uma coincidência, eu apaixonar-me pelo irmão desse idiota! Tyson é boa pessoa! Tem bom coração mas é um idiota! Tal como Hiro!

\- Não te entendo! Então se Tyson é boa pessoa, porque o tratas assim?

\- Tenho as minhas razões.

\- Quais? – Sakura simplesmente cruzou os braços, como reação à pergunta. Ruby percebeu, que não iria conseguir obter mais nada sobre aquele assunto. Embora a curiosidade a atormentasse, sabia que eventualmente acabaria por descobrir.

\- O Hiro? – insistiu Ruby.

\- Já te disse que não sei.

\- Queres que te seja sincera?

\- Não o és sempre? – ironizou Sakura, resmungando entredentes _" já tenho fome. Devia de ter chegado logo"_.

\- Hiro tratou-te como tu esperavas que te tratassem. _Num pedestal_. Estares num pedestal enquanto te "devia" serventia. – o olhar fuzilante de Sakura, atordoou um pouco Ruby, mas não o suficiente para a intimidar. Sabia que estava no caminho certo.

A campainha interrompeu Ruby. Sakura interiormente agradeceu. Estar com fome não a tornava a melhor companhia e o rumo da conversa, não estava facilitando as coisas.

O ataque às pizzas iniciou-se rapidamente. Em poucos minutos, restou apenas as duas caixas vazias e duas Furious Girls, de barriga cheia.

\- Como estávamos falando, Sakura… - continuou Ruby e a gótica anuiu na direção da amiga – tu não tens culpa. Pelo que te conheço, tu foste educada assim e estavas habituada a esse tratamento. Quando tudo começou a desmoronar-se, ficaste sem rumo.

\- Para quem não aprecia psicologia, estás muito bem informada. Porém … a culpa nã simultaneamente minha. Se tivesse percebido mais cedo os intuitos de Hiro, nada disto teria acontecido e Ana ainda estaria connosco.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não Sakura. – confessou Ruby. – Por vezes, existem situações que não podemos evitar, ou… minimizar os estragos. Depende de nós, a forma como lidamos com tudo isso.

\- Eu não soube lidar…

\- Lidaste à tua forma. Sinceramente, não sei como teria reagido a um "golpe" assim. Ter um namorado traidor e causador da "morte" da melhor amiga.

\- Não obstante disso tudo, Hiro retirou-me algo.

\- Como assim? – inqueriu um tanto assustada, Ruby.

\- Retirou-me o desejo de aprender mais, após cada luta. O saber reconhecer os pontos fracos de cada jogada do oponente mais rapidamente e de forma eficaz. Foi como tu disseste e bem. Ele colocou-me num pedestal e eu aceitei isso, ignorando tudo e todos. Foi um erro da minha parte, que garanto, não irá acontecer. Agora estou de corpo e alma, dedicada a esta equipa. Farei o que foi possível e impossível, para estarmos juntas e conquistarmos o título de campeãs mundiais.

\- Mas não te esqueças que já deste provas disso. Tu sacrificaste-te por Dori, quando Voltaire nos atacou. Achei corajoso da tua parte, ires para um lugar incerto.

Sakura deu um pequeno abraço a Ruby.

\- Não sei se consideras corajoso, mas fiz isso, porque era a única hipótese, naquele momento que tínhamos. Sabia que Ana estaria quase a chegar do Brasil e vocês ficariam bem. Acreditei nisso. – suspirou- No entanto, não servi de muito quando estive no barco., porém… Teve um aspecto positivo, essa experiência. Obrigou-me a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que teria de ser feito. – Parou por uns instantes e voltou-se para Ruby - Vocês são como irmãs para mim. Tu e a Ana, em especial. Mas gosto da nossa equipa. Por seremos todas tão diferentes…

\- Agora essas diferenças estão evidentes – concluiu Ruby.

\- Sim, mas não nos deixaremos abater por isso. – falou com algum ânimo Sakura. – Mas mudemos de assunto um pouco. E tu? Algum rapaz que gostes?

\- Queria pegar o Max.

\- Mas o que tem o Max tão de especial para te cativar tanto?

\- Como já te tinha dito… aquele jeitinho inocente dele.

\- Por vezes… os que aparentam "inocentes" são os mais depravados. – provocou Sakura, obtendo uma gargalhada de Ruby.

\- Por essa não esperava! – confessou Ruby, após dominar a risada. – O Envy também é bonitinho, sabes?

\- O Envy? – questionou chocada Sakura.

\- Sim. Sabes quem seria perfeito para ti? – contrapôs Ruby, com um sorriso bem escancarado.

\- Oh Ruby, não estou interessada em rapazes agora…

\- O Reaper! - interrompeu a morena.

\- O quê? – desta vez quem estava estupefacta era Sakura. – Mas que ideia vem a ser essa?

\- Aaaaah! Vais dizer que ele não é um bom partido?

\- Ele é o líder dos Dark Knight! – acusou Sakura.

\- E tu a líder das Furious! – disse Ruby imitando o mesmo tom que a amiga.

\- Isso seria tão cliché, Ruby! – murmurou Sakura, soltando um suspiro.

\- Mas é bom partido! Já o vi treinando, sem t-shirt

\- RUBY! – exclamou a gótica perplexa com a conversa da amiga mas isso não a demoveu de continuar.

\- Não tenho culpa que façam desfiles, bem definidos e tonificados. – justificou-se apontando para a janela. Sakura levantou-se do sofá e foi verificar a informação da amiga. De facto, os Dark Knight, estavam treinando … sem t-shirt. Sakura corou ao de leve, pondo Ruby ao rubro.

\- Não tem graça! – falou Sakura. – Tu não vais abrir essa janela e falar barbaridades.

\- Olha só! – Ruby abriu rapidamente a janela e gritou " _looking hot boys! Keep going!"_

Os Dark Knights olharam para cima e simplesmente viram, Sakura puxando para trás Ruby. Segundos depois, ouviu-se a risada de Envy com um piropo " _Groupies rocks_ "

\- Eu não sou groupie dele! – rosnou baixinho Sakura em direção de Ruby.

\- Então és groupie de quem? – provocou Ruby, ajeitando-se. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ela não iria descansar até saber de tudo.

\- De ninguém.

\- Oh vá lá! Tu és perfeita rapariga! Acorda para a vida de uma vez! Tens uma genética invejável! Comes tanto como o Tyson e estás sempre perfeita. Nem um furinho de celulite tens. A tua pele é fantástica. E esse cabelo! Lindo! Tens uma forma de andar quase de princesa. És famosa e rica! Tens um corpo que qualquer um se baba. Pronto eu admito essa parte. És uma beyblader fantástica e sim, com talento. És para lá de inteligente. Podias estar numa equipa de topo qualquer, no entanto estás aqui connosco, Umas "zés ninguém" por agora. – sorriu divertida Ruby - Posso não te conhecer tão bem como a Ana, mas sei que não és essa "aparência de anti social, fria e arrogante" que gostas de transparecer. És o oposto disso! Tens bom coração… de manteiga até. Tu proteges quem gostas. Gostas de uma boa partida… e de beber também –riu-se – mas quem não gosta? Ou seja… tu tens qualidades fantásticas, para além do aspecto físico. Deixa de erguer essa barreira de proteção.

\- Posso saber o motivo dessa "declaração amorosa"? – sussurrou duvidosa Sakura.

\- Porque faz-me impressão ver-te assim, seres assim, com os outros, quando não o és. Deixaste que Hiro visse esse teu lado. Porque não deixas outros verem?

\- Porque quando me vêem, já possuem uma ideia pré definida sobre mim. Sou famosa, logo tenho tudo facilitado. – suspirou e Ruby insistiu com gestos que ela continuasse. - Se és demasiado sociável, acabarás por ter pessoas interesseiras e desnecessárias à volta, cobrando favores, colocando-te em situações, bom, complicadas. Se fores "anti social", consegues garantir quem queres perto de ti. Além do mais, existem partes do meu passado, que eventualmente virão ter comigo, e eu prefiro lidar com isso, à minha maneira, sem ninguém se magoar. – fitou Ruby – em especial vocês. – soltou novamente um suspiro - Sem falar na banda… que detém uma certa "imagem" a ser mantida. Enfim… é um conjunto de factores, Ruby.

\- Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma. – confessou a morena. – Mas isso não invalida que não tenhas alguém que gostes ou admires…

\- Oh Ruby! Não insistas.

\- Eu sei quem é. Aliás é _óbvio_! – comentou Ruby, observando a reação da amiga. Ficando encarnada que nem um pimentão. – Kai Hiwatari.

\- Não é novidade nenhuma. – comentou Sakura, tentando controlar o corado do rosto. – Já tinha sido falado naquela vez, do jogo da garrafa.

\- Certo. Mas… incomoda-te veres Ana ao pé de Tyson e de Kai?

\- Ana merece ser feliz, seja com quem for.

\- Mesmo que seja com algum deles?

\- Sim!

\- Mesmo que seja o grande Kai? – insistiu Ruby.

\- Sim! Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, Ana é sim bonita! É natural, é sincera, fiel a ela mesma, e não filtra nada do que pensa. Adoro essa qualidade nela! Ana Não liga para as aparências de ninguém, apenas para a sua essência, por isso sim, Ruby! Fico muito feliz por ela. E esta é a pura das verdades!

\- Espera lá! Tu preferes que ela fique com um dos dois mais requisitados e favoritos beybladers do Mundo do que tu?

\- SIM! – berrou Sakura.

\- Não te entendo, se queres que seja sincera. Tu que podes ter qualquer um aos teus pés… incluindo esses dois… e preferes que a tua melhor amiga fique?

\- Ana tem todo o direito de ser feliz. Assim como Tyson e Kai. Além do mais… já deves ter reparado, no forte elo que Kai e Ana possuem, certo?

\- Bem forte… eu acho que eles tiveram um caso. – confessou Ruby.

\- Está bem de caras isso. – concordou Sakura, surpreendendo a amiga.

\- Bem… então… o Reaper é o rapaz ideal agora para ti.

\- O quê? – indagou confusa Sakura, atirando a caixa da pizza, vazia em direção de Ruby.

Nesse momento Dori chega. A conversa de Sakura e Ruby, ficou adiada.

\- Sakura… posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – começou Dori, ao sentar-se do lado de Ruby.

\- Diz-me Dori. O que se passa?

\- eu ouvi uma conversa… - iniciou um pouco receosa - O que se passou contigo e com o Sr. Carter?

Um grito por parte da Ruby ecoou no quarto inteiro. Sakura estava petrificada.

\- Desculpa? – sussurrou Sakura, sem perceber nada.

\- Eu não acredito! Tu gostas do Sr. Carter? – falou divertida Ruby, chocando Dori.

\- Não… Não… NÃO! – ao terceiro "não" as duas amigas ficaram quietas para escutar Sakura. – numa destas noites, sai para ir ter com a banda, tal como vos tinha dito. Eu aluguei um carro e estive com eles. No regresso, quase madrugada, vi um carro parado na berma da estrada. Não iria parar, quando reconheci o vulto de Sr. Carter. Apenas dei boleia até ao hotel. Pedi ao segurança para o levar ao quarto. Três dias depois, ele chamou-me ao escritório para agradecer-me. Nada mais do que isso.

Sakura não revelou tudo o que tinha acontecido. O essencial estava falado. Prometeu ao Sr. Carter ser discreta sobre o assunto e assim se manteria.

\- Apenas isso? Nem te aproveitaste dele? – sugeriu Ruby.

\- Não. O sr. Carter está bem conservado para a idade dele… mas… Dra. Judy já o tem debaixo de olho.

\- Como sabes isso? – perguntou Dori.

\- A vantagem de ser considerada "anti social, fria e arrogante", como tínhamos falado à pouco Ruby, é que se consegue observar tudo, com mais calma e deduzir certos acontecimentos. – confessou Sakura. – Mas Dori, de onde veio essa conversa?

\- Era um rumor que estava circulando. Ouvi Ray a contar isso a Max. Estava passando por acaso e escutei a conversa.

\- Sério? Mas isso é serio? Já ninguém se preocupa com nada de importante? – exasperou Sakura, jogando-se entre as almofadas do sofá. – Era mesmo o que faltava!

\- Bem Sakura… isto até que vem a propósito do que tivemos falando… podes ter qualquer um aos teus pés. Este rumor, simplesmente serve de argumento.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Dori e Ruby fitavam-na com curiosidade.

\- Eu acredito em ti, Sakura. – falou Dori, tranquilizando a amiga.

\- Agora só tens uma coisa a fazer, Sakura! – falou divertida Ruby.

\- Qual é o plano?

\- Vamos ao salão principal, arrasar tudo e todos. – bateu palmas.

\- Porquê? – perguntaram em simultâneo Dori e Sakura.

\- Porque nós somos as Furious Girls. Nós simplesmente arrasamos por onde passamos. – declarou entusiasmada Ruby.

Dori e Sakura fitaram-se.

-/-

o que será que aconteceu a seguir?

-/-

Hellou! :D

Espero que tenham gostado da one-shot.

Não sei se terá continuação. Logo veremos o que a inspiração trará.

Novamente, grata pela Ana 3 Sem ela, e a fanfic O Retorno, não existiria esta one-shot e a seção de beyblade já estaria encerrada.

Beijos a todos.


End file.
